Digimon
}} Digimon is a fandom. Ships Het :Aigiru - the ship between Tagiru and Airu :Akaki - the ship between Taiki and Akari :Daikari - the ship between Daisuke and Hikari :Daimi - the ship between Daisuke and Mimi :Daiyako - the ship between Daisuke and Miyako :Ikuchika - the ship between Ikuto and Chika :Iyako - the ship between Iori and Miyako :Jenruki - the ship betwee Jianliang and Ruki :Junato - the ship between Yamato and Jun :Junzumi - the ship between Junpei and Izumi :Jurato - the ship between Takato and Juri :JuriLeo - the ship betwee Leomon and Juri :Jyoumi - the ship between Jyou and Mimi :Kenkari - the ship between Ken and Hikari :Kenyako - the ship between Ken and Miyako :Kirine - the ship between Kiriha and Nene :Kouzumi - the ship between Kouji and Izumi :Mimato - the ship between Yamato and Mimi :Mishirou - the ship between Koshirou and Mimi :Mukeni - the ship between Archnemon and Mummymon :Neiki - the ship between Taiki and Nene :PataTail - the ship between Patamon and Tailmon :Rukato - the ship betwee Takato and Ruki :Rukikazu - the ship betwee Hirokazu and Ruki :Ryuki - the ship betwee Ryo and Ruki :Sokeru - the ship between Takeru and Sora :Sorato - the ship between Yamato and Sora :Taijun - the ship between Taichi and Jun :Taimi - the ship between Taichi and Mimi :Taiora - the ship between Taichi and Sora :Takari - the ship between Takeru and Hikari :Takemi‎‎ - the ship between Takeru and Mimi :Takumi - the ship between Takuya and Izumi :VeeTail - the ship between V-mon and Tailmon :WizarTail - the ship between Wizarmon and Tailmon :Yohma - the ship between Tohma and Yoshino :Yosaru - the ship between Masaru and Yoshino :Yuuairu - the ship between Yuu and Airu Slash :Daiken - the ship between Daisuke and Ken :Daikeru - the ship between Daisuke and Takeru :Hirota - the ship betwee Hirokazu and Kenta :Jenkato - the ship betwee Jianliang and Takato :Jyouato - the ship between Jyou and Yamato :Jyoushirou - the ship between Jyou and Koshirou :Kenato - the ship between Ken and Yamato :Kenkeru - the ship between Ken and Takeru :Kiriki - the ship between Taiki and Kiriha :Koukou - the ship between Kouji and Kouichi :Ryozu - the ship betwee Ryo and Hirokazu :Taijyou - the ship between Taichi and Jyou :Taikeru -the ship between Taichi and Takeru :Taishirou - the ship between Taichi and Koshirou :Taisuke - the ship between Taichi and Daisuke :Taito - the ship between Taichi and Yamato :Taiyuu - the ship between Taiki and Yuu :Takazu - the ship betwee Hirokazu and Takato :Takouji - the ship between Takuya and Kouji :Tomato - the ship between Masaru and Tohma :Wasuke - the ship between Wallace and Daisuke :Yamasuke - the ship between Yamato and Daisuke Femslash :Akane - the ship between Akari and Nene :Hiyako - the ship between Hikari and Miyako :Juki - the ship betwee Ruki and Juri :Migumi - the ship between Miki and Megumi :Mimiko - the ship between Mimi and Miyako :Mira - the ship between Sora and Mimi :Ranazumi - the ship between Ranamon and Izumi Fanon ADVENTURE Digimon has a large fandom being of the earlier "animes" on TV in the west. As far as shipping goes fans peacefully and civilly discusses whether to pair Sora with Taichi or Yamato. When 02 aired, fans also debated whether Hikari should be with Daisuke or Takeru, again with perfect respect for each-other. Word of God declared the official pairings to be Yamato + Sora and Ken + Miyako which fans fully understood and accepted. TAMERS Many fans praised the darker atmosphere of Digimon Tamers and the greater emphases on character development. However, multiple fans didn't like the lack of previous characters from earlier seasons. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Digimon on FanFiction.Net List Gallery DigimonTamers.png|Tamers Xros wars.jpg|Xros Wars Digimon.Frontier.full.391030.jpg|Frontier Digimon-savers.jpg|Savers